Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. For example, the distribution of multimedia content to a large number of resource limited portable devices (subscribers) is a complicated problem. Therefore, it is important for network operators, content retailers, and service providers to have a way to distribute content and/or other network services in a fast and efficient manner and in such a way as to increase bandwidth utilization and power efficiency.
A multi-frequency network (MFN) is a network in which multiple radio frequencies (RFs) (or RF channels) are used to transmit media content. One type of MFN is a horizontal multi-frequency network (HMFN) where a distribution waveform is transmitted over different RF channels in different local areas. The same or different content may be transmitted as part of distribution waveform carried over different RF channels in such local areas. Another type of MFN is a vertical multi-frequency network (VMFN) in which multiple radio frequency (RF) channels are used in a given local area to transmit independent distribution waveforms with an aim to increase the capacity of the network (in terms of the ability to deliver more content to a device/end user). An MFN deployment may also consist of VMFN in certain areas and HMFN in certain other areas.
In a typical HMFN, a local operations infrastructure (LOI) comprises transmitting sites that operate to transmit a single distribution waveform over an RF channel in a selected geographic area. In a typical VMFN, a local operations infrastructure (LOI) comprises transmitting sites that operate to transmit multiple distribution waveforms over multiple RF channels in a selected geographic area. Each distribution waveform may comprise one or more content flows that can be selected at a receiving device for rendering. Adjacent LOIs may utilize the same or different RF channels.
During operation, a receiving device may perform an RF handoff as a result of data acquisition failures for desired content. For example, acquisition failures can happen due to varying channel conditions as a result of device mobility. Typically, the device may handoff to any available RF channel that carries the desired content. However, if the device randomly hands off to any RF channel that carries the desired content, the LOI associated with the selected RF channel may not carry other content that is in common with the current LOI. Also, the LOI associated with the selected RF channel may not carry any additional content that is not available in the current LOI. For example, the LOI associated with the selected RF channel may carry less common content (with the current LOI) than LOIs associated with other available RF channels carrying the desired content. This situation may result in the device not having access to common and additional content after an RF handoff, which will adversely impact the user experience.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a handoff mechanism that operates to allow a device to perform a handoff in a multi-frequency network in a fast and efficient manner and to maximize common and additional content for an enhanced user experience.